Quitte ou Double
by Shikamaru27
Summary: Il était encore là. Il était revenu. Avant, il faisait partie du paysage, au même titre que les pierres qui ornaient chaque mur. Aujourd’hui, sa présence ici était inattendue.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Il était encore là. Il était revenu. Avant, il faisait partie du paysage, au même titre que les pierres qui ornaient chaque mur. Aujourd'hui, sa présence ici était inattendue.

Le nez dans son écharpe, enfoui dans un grand manteau gris. Les yeux rougis. Peut-être par le froid, peut être par le chagrin. Il m'adressa un bref signe de tête. Comme d'habitude.

Il faisait froid, l'atmosphère blanchâtre donnait au cimetière une toute nouvelle dimension. Au bout d'un certain temps, il détourna ses yeux de la tombe et s'avança vers moi.

Pour que mon récit soit cohérent, je dois remonter quelques années en arrière.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

J'allais souvent me recueillir sur la tombe de mes parents. Cela me permettait aussi de me vider l'esprit. Je pensais à ce que ma vie aurait pu être. Mais pas tout le temps. Des fois je m'allongeais, seulement, regardais passer les nuages, les gens.

J'aime les cimetières. Les aurais-je aimé si je n'avais pas tant eu l'occasion de les fréquenter ? Impossible à savoir.

Le silence religieux, les volutes de magie qui flottent et la pierre des tombes donnent une ambiance sinistre, en opposition totale avec les sourires aimable des visiteurs habitués.

Réellement. C'est une sorte de havre de paix. Je vais m'y réfugier comme un petit garçon va se cacher dans les jupes de sa mère. Pour une engueulade avec Ginny, une mission qui tourne mal, pour rien, parfois.

Un jour, arrivé devant la tombe, quelque chose avait changé. Une nouvelle tombe était apparue.

_Astoria Greengrass_

J'avais déjà entendu ce nom dans la communauté sorcière. Il n'y avait pas de dates, ni d'image d'elle. Je fis abstraction et passa un petit moment sur la tombe de mes parents.

Le soir même, j'avais oublié. J'avais assez de choses à penser, assez de morceaux à recoller avec Ginny pour me soucier d'autre chose.

Lorsque j'y suis retourné, la fois d'après, Il y avait quelqu'un devant cette tombe, dos à moi, un immense bouquet de chrysanthèmes à la main. Je ne vis pas son visage.

Les mois passèrent. Un jour, l'homme fut de nouveau là. Cette fois-ci, il se retourna au bruit de mes pas.

_-Potter._

_-Malfoy._

Il me fit un signe de la tête. Il avait à la main le même bouquet démesuré que la dernière fois.

Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis presque vingt ans. J'avais eu tellement de mal à l'oublier. Je n'ai rien ressenti en le revoyant.

Le temps filait. Parfois, je croisais Malfoy. Nous n'échangions jamais un seul mot. Seulement ce signe de tête.

Une fois, il était en larmes quand je suis arrivé. Heureusement, il ne m'a pas vu. J'ai fait demi-tour.

Moi qui pensais Malfoy inébranlable, cela m'a déplu de le voir ainsi.

Qui était cette Astoria?

J'avais trouvé pourquoi ce nom me parlait : il y avait une Daphné Greengrass à Poudlard, dans ma promotion. Astoria a-t-elle un lien de parenté avec elle ? Elle pourrait être sa fille, aussi bien que sa mère.

Quel était le lien entre Astoria et Malfoy ? J'ai fait des recherches, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Depuis l'enfermement de Lucius, les Malfoy se faisaient tout petits. On ne parlait plus d'eux dans les journaux. On ne publiait plus de livres ou d'informations officielles sur eux.

Si bien que je n'ai pas pu mettre le doigt sur cette mystérieuse fille. Qui a pu émouvoir un cœur a priori de glace. Etais-je jaloux ? Au moins intrigué. Il n'avait que très rarement cillé, devant moi.

Il y eut une période où Malfoy devait venir très souvent, car je le voyais presque à chaque fois que je m'y rendais. Néanmoins, il ne restait jamais très longtemps.

C'était en été, au début des grandes vacances.

Un soir, un éclair déchira le ciel, suivi d'une pluie très dense. J'allais transplaner chez moi, lorsque je vis Malfoy courir vers la sortie du cimetière, et s'engouffrer dans le pub le plus proche.

C'était étrange. Nous étions à Godric's Hollow, aucun moldu ne pouvait entrer ici, n'importe quel sorcier aurait donc transplané.

Je décidais de le suivre. Cela m'intriguait.

« Salut Malfoy. »

« Potter. Ca va ? Tu as vieilli. »

« Nous avons le même âge. »

« J'ai vieilli aussi. »

« C'est étrange de te parler. Cela fait bien… »

« Une vingtaine d'années. Qu'es-tu devenu ? »

« Je vis avec Ginny et mes trois enfants. Je suis Auror. »

« Quel âge ont-ils ? »

« L'aîné, James, a 13 ans, Albus a 11 ans, il rentre à Poudlard cette année, et la petite Lily a 9 ans. Et toi, Malfoy, qui es-tu, aujourd'hui? »

Il s'alluma une cigarette, commanda un café, avant de me répondre.

« Je tiens une petite boutique d'herbes et de potions à côté du chemin de Traverse. J'ai un fils, Scorpius, qui rentre lui aussi à Poudlard cette année. »

Un sourire traversa nos lèvres au même moment.

« J'espère qu'ils seront moins bêtes que nous l'avons été. »

« Toujours ce côté Gryffondor qui ressort ! Nous n'étions pas bêtes ! Je crois que nous avions simplement besoin de nous mesurer à l'autre, pour voir ce que l'on valait. »

« Peut-être… »

Le serveur nous avait amené nos boissons depuis quelques temps déjà. Un silence s'installait entre nous.

« Potter, je ne suis pas dupe. Que fais-tu là ? »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas transplané ? »

Il semblait hésiter à me répondre.

« Scorpius est trop jeune pour transplaner, même avec moi. »

« Comment ça ? Il est avec toi là ? »

« Je… écoute Potter, c'était sympa de te parler mais tu vois il se fait tard là, je vais rentrer, en plus il ne pleut plus. On se reverra à la gare. »

« D'accord. Au revoir, Malfoy. »

Je suis resté seul quelques minutes, puis j'ai décidé d'oublier nos dernières phrases. Je n'avais pas besoin de rajouter aux miens les problèmes des autres.

Je le reverrai dans deux mois.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

1er Septembre 2017.

Les valises, les cris, la fumée du train… L'ambiance générale me faisait un peu mal à la tête.

J'aperçu Malfoy et son fils sur le quai. Ils étaient seulement deux. Je commençais à entrevoir qui pouvait être Astoria Greengrass. Ainsi le petit Malfoy n'avait sûrement pas de maman…

« Regarde Albus, c'est Scorpius Malfoy là bas. Le fils d'une vieille connaissance. Soit gentil avec lui. »

« Si tu veux papa. On ira le voir, avec James ! »

Malfoy m'adressa un bref signe de tête. Je lui souris.

Cela ne devait pas être facile d'élever seul un enfant.

Le train partait. Je vis Scorpius embrasser sobrement la joue de son père et partir sans se retourner. Albus, lui, nous serrait dans les bras, en larmes.

Le train parti de la gare, jusqu'à disparaître.

Les familles partaient, mais je voyais que Malfoy ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

« Hé Malfoy, ça te dirait de venir boire un café ? »

« Non désolé, j'ai une potion à finir là mais… Ce soir si tu veux. »

« Oui, pourquoi pas ! Tu connais le London Town ? »

« Evidemment ! Mais… Que dirais-tu des trois balais ? »

« Roh… Ca fait tellement de temps ! Avec plaisir. Disons, vers 20 heures ça te va ? »

« Bien. A ce soir Potter. »

« A ce soir. »

Je venais de proposer à Malfoy de boire un café. Qu'en dira Ginny ? Suis-je obligé de le lui dire ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais lui mentir. Ce ne sont que deux vieux amis qui se retrouvent. J'aimerais dire : ni plus ni moins.

Mais nous avons été tellement loin d'être amis… Et d'un autre côté, tellement plus.

Soit. Je dois lui dire.

Nous avions déjà transplané et étions dans notre maison. Lily était parti dans sa chambre.

« Harry, tu reparles à Draco ? »

Le ton léger qu'elle avait utilisé pouvait me laisser présager le pire.

« Oui, tu sais, je le vois souvent, au cimetière. Il visite la tombe d'une certaine Astoria. »

« Oh… Quelle terrible tragédie, cette histoire. N'empêche que, tu aurais pu me le dire. »

« Nous n'avons pris qu'un seul café ensembles. »

« Tu as pris un café avec lui ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? »

« J'ai simplement oublié, mais tu vois bien que je t'en parle, là. »

« Harry, vu vos antécédents, tu peux comprendre pourquoi j'aimerais être au courant, non ? »

« C'était il y a vingt ans. L'eau a coulé sous les ponts, depuis. J'étais un jeune imbécile à l'époque. »

« Je t'interdis de le revoir, Harry. »

Je savais que ça finirait comme ça, tôt ou tard. Ginny était de nature autoritaire, et il valait mieux lui obéir. Mais je voulais revoir Malfoy. Savoir ce qu'était cette terrible tragédie. Pourquoi cachait-il son fils, la dernière fois. Je voulais le redécouvrir, rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de le revoir. J'en avais trop envie.

« Je prend un verre avec lui ce soir, c'est déjà prévu. Viens avec moi, si tu ne me fais pas confiance. »

« Comment oses tu Harry ? Veux-tu m'humilier ? Tu veux que j'aille faire copain-copain avec l'homme qui a failli briser ma vie ? Et puis après tout, vas-y à ce fichu rendez-vous, je m'en contrefous ! Et puis, si ça te chante, fous notre vie en l'air, de nouveau ! »

Elle est partie en claquant la porte. Si j'y allais ce soir, je lui déclarais la guerre. En même temps, plus j'y pensais, plus je voulais y aller. Trop de questions restaient sans réponse.

C'était bientôt l'heure. Ginny était revenue, et s'était enfermé dans notre chambre. J'allais voir Malfoy, c'était sûr. Je ne faisais rien de mal. Rien ne se passerait jamais plus entre nous, je le savais.

POP

« Toujours en retard, Potter. »

« Je suis en avance. »

« Tu es arrivé après moi, tu es donc en retard. Je t'ai commandé une bièraubeurre. »

« Merci. Alors, pas trop inquiet pour ton fils ? »

« Comment es-tu au courant ?! »

« Eh bien… Attends, de quoi devrais-je être au courant ? »

« Tu ne ? Non, non, rien. Je ne suis pas trop inquiet, non. Tout se passera bien. »

« Malfoy, que se passe-t-il ? Toutes ces choses étranges qui… »

Rosmerta me coupa en amenant les boissons.

« Mon petit Harry, vous ici ! Ca me fait plaisir, tiens. Je vous offre la bièraubeurre. »

« Merci Rosmerta. »

Il y eut un petit silence. Je ne savais plus où je m'étais arrêté.

« Que de souvenirs, ici, hein… »

Il ne pensait pas si bien dire. Se souvenait-il de tout ce qui s'était passé ici ? Je ne lui demanderai pas. Nous ne devions pas parler de cela. Je n'avais jamais reparlé de tout cela avec quiconque.

« Oui… Poudlard. C'était la bonne époque hein ! »

Malfoy haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

« Non, je ne parle pas de… Enfin si, aussi, mais heu… Les amis, les premières conneries, tout ça quoi ! »

« C'est bon Potter. Ne t'enfonces pas. »

Il souriait. Un sourire franc. Comme lorsque l'on avait évoqué nos souvenirs de Poudlard, l'autre fois.

« Potter, je sais que je t'ai laissé avec beaucoup de questions, et bien peu de réponses. Que j'ai eu tort. Mais c'est vieux maintenant. Aujourd'hui, toute cette histoire ressort et, je te l'avoue, me mine la vie. Alors s'il te plait, juste le temps d'un café, oublie les un peu. J'y répondrai un jour, je te le promets. »

Je comprenais. Et ne comprenais pas. Cette histoire ressortait ? Peut être que la situation était plus grave que ce que j'avais imaginé. Scorpius caché sous la cape, les inquiétudes de Draco, peut-être même la mort de sa femme… Tout serait donc lié à ce qui s'est passé il y a vingt ans ? J'acceptais de mettre mes interrogations entre parenthèses pour une soirée. Pour lui.

« Tu te souviens du premier café que l'on a pris ensemble, ici même ? C'était à cette même table, si je ne me trompe pas… »

Je ne le regrette pas. Nous avons ce soir là passé une soirée magique. Je me souviens de chacun de ses rires, je crois.

Nous avions beaucoup bu et parlé. Ginny m'en a voulu pendant pas mal de temps.

Je n'ai plus revu Malfoy pendant quelques mois. Ce n'était jamais lui qui venait chercher son fils à Poudlard. Faisait-il exprès de ne plus venir au cimetière ? Impossible de le savoir. Son image me manquait un peu.

Je repensais souvent à ce petit détail : Malfoy s'était assis à cette même table. C'était sûrement un hasard. Je me laissais tout de même le bénéfice du doute. Lui aussi, avait peut être eu du mal à oublier…

Je l'ai revu un certain jour d'hiver. Six mois après.

Où il faisait froid, et où l'atmosphère blanchâtre donnait au cimetière une toute nouvelle dimension.

Il portait un grand manteau gris et avait les yeux rougis.

Il s'avança vers moi.

Vous l'aurez compris, c'est là que commence réellement mon histoire.

XXX

Voilà, le début de ma nouvelle fic !

Elle est déjà écrite en très grande partie, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne risque pas de l'abandonner.

Je ne suis pas très satisfaite du titre, mais ça fait déjà deux semaines que je retarde le moment de poster ce chapitre pour en trouver un meilleur, et le fait est que je ne trouve pas.

Je laisse donc tomber !

Des réactions sur ce prologue ?

Un petit mot fait toujours plaisir !

La suite viendra bientôt. Je ne sais pas encore tout les combien je publierai.

Merci d'avoir lu,

Shika.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 1**

Souviendez vous, le prologue finissait ainsi :

****

_Je l'ai revu un certain jour d'hiver. Six mois après._

_Où il faisait froid, et où l'atmosphère blanchâtre donnait au cimetière une toute nouvelle dimension. _

_Il portait un grand manteau gris et avait les yeux rougis. _

_Il s'avança vers moi._

_Vous l'aurez compris, c'est là que commence réellement mon histoire._

****

« Salut Potter. »

« Draco. »

Il lève un sourcil. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas prononcé son prénom. C'est venu naturellement, mais j'ai l'impression que cela marque une nouvelle étape dans notre relation. Nous avons été ennemis, amants. Cela ne nous a mené à rien. Mais nous pourrions peut-être devenir amis.

« Ca te dirait de venir prendre un thé à la maison ? »

« Chez toi ? »

« Oui… Tu sais, il y a certaines choses que je dois te dire. Du moins t'expliquer. »

« Maintenant ? »

« Si tu peux, oui. »

« Oui, je peux. C'est d'accord. »

Il me prend par le bras. Nous transplanons.

POP

« Bienvenue chez moi, Harry. »

Je souligne l'utilisation de mon prénom. Quelque chose a réellement changé.

« Tu n'habites plus au manoir ? »

« Tu sais, depuis le décès un peu brutal d'Astoria, je n'arrivais plus à y vivre. »

« De quoi est-elle morte ? »

« Viens, asseyons-nous, je vais essayer de tout t'expliquer. J'espère que tu as un peu de temps. »

Il m'amène dans un petit salon, et fait apparaître du thé d'un coup de baguette. Il s'allume ensuite une cigarette.

« Bien. Commençons. Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire mais, as-tu dis à quelqu'un, un jour, que j'étais l'assassin de Voldemort ? »

Il annonça cela comme on parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Il ne changerait donc jamais…

« Non. J'en ai crevé de ne pas pouvoir le dire. Tous ces honneurs, ces fleurs que l'on me jetait, qui n'auraient jamais dû m'être destinées… »

« Okay. _Ils_ sont au courant. Je ne sais pas comment, mais ils savent, Harry. »

« Lesquels ? »

« Tous. »

Petit retour en arrière. Il y a vingt ans, j'étais seul, face à Voldemort. Avec pour seul et unique but : le détruire à jamais. Tous les horcruxes avaient été éliminés. Voldemort était terriblement affaibli. Il était en mon devoir d'aller à sa rencontre, c'était le moment ou jamais.

Je lui ai donné rendez-vous. Nous voulions tous les deux en finir, il a accepté. J'ai donné tout ce que j'avais dans ce combat, c'était rude, mais j'étais parvenu à prendre l'avantage. Il était plus puissant, j'étais en meilleure forme. Malgré cela, après presque une heure, j'ai baissé mes barrières mentales et il a pu entrer dans mon esprit. Il m'a fait voir le pire.

Alors que j'avais presque réussi à l'abattre, en quelques minutes il m'avait détruit intérieurement. Je le suppliais de m'achever.

Et Draco est arrivé. Il a pointé sa baguette sur lui, et l'a tué.

On ne saura jamais vraiment comment cela a été possible. Je sais ce que Dumbledore aurait dit, quelque chose comme, l'amour est la plus forte des magies, plus puissante que n'importe quelle prophétie, surtout face à Voldemort. Je ne sais pas si je dois croire cela. Mais je n'ai pas d'autre explication valable.

Draco était officieusement un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, mais officiellement un des Mangemorts favori de Voldemort. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il _l_'avait tué. Sa famille l'éliminerait. Puis, il ne voulait pas des honneurs.

C'est moi qui les ai récoltés. Draco s'était évanoui dans la nature. Je l'avais pourtant supplié de rester à mes côtés, promis la plus grande des protections. Mais il était parti.

« En es-tu sûr ? »

Il ri cyniquement. Un rire à glacer le sang.

« Venons en aux faits... Tu me demandais de quoi ma femme était morte. Ils l'ont eu. C'est eux qui l'ont tué, dans ma propre maison. Je t'épargnerai les détails, mais c'est mon fils qui l'a trouvé. C'est Scorpius qui l'a vu le premier… Ce sont des choses que l'on ne se pardonne pas, Harry. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'essayer de me mettre à sa place. Que faire quand le pire nous arrive ? Comment peut-il surmonter cela, continuer à vivre, simplement ?

« Pourquoi font-il cela ? »

« J'ai tué leur maître. Ils se vengent. Sans moi, ils gagnaient la guerre. Aujourd'hui ils sont faibles, et la plupart d'entre eux sont morts ou croupissent à Azkaban. »

Tout est de ma faute. Si seulement j'avais pu le tuer. Si seulement nous ne nous étions pas aimés. Je savais pourtant, que je n'avais pas le droit d'aimer. Adolescent, je savais que tous mes proches étaient en danger.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Draco… »

« Epargne moi ça, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. J'ai réussi à reprendre le dessus sur cette période de ma vie. »

Je sais qu'il ment. Cela ne fait pas tant de temps que je l'ai vu en larmes sur la tombe d'Astoria. Et je sais qu'il en faut pour l'ébranler.

« Ils ne se sont jamais attaqué à toi directement ? »

« Non. Les Mangemorts savent. Combien la souffrance d'un proche et la peur sont des maux supérieurs à la douleur physique. Les Mangemorts savent se venger. Ils veulent me détruire. Je ne te fais pas tout ce discours pour que tu t'en veuilles Harry, loin de là. Je t'ai expliqué ma situation actuelle. Mais de mauvaises nouvelles sont arrivées, la semaine dernière.»

Draco se leva, pour aller au fond de la pièce. Il sorti une bouteille de Firewhisky d'un placard. Nous servi deux verres, et s'alluma une cigarette.

« Tu en veux une ? »

« Pourquoi pas… »

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à arrêter de fumer il y a maintenant quinze ans. Mais là, je crois que j'ai besoin d'une cigarette.

« J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide Harry. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras. »

« Voilà. Scorpius reçoit des lettres de menaces depuis cet été. Il me l'a d'abord caché, croyant que c'était un canular. Mais les lettres ont persisté, de plus en plus nombreuses. Scorpius me les a toutes envoyées. Il est évident que les Mangemorts le surveillent. Je ne sais pas par quel biais. Ou ils se cachent, ou ils passent par leurs enfants. »

« C'est impossible, ils sont trop jeunes. »

« Harry, nous étions déjà sur les champs de bataille, à leurs âges. Peux-tu m'aider ? »

« C'est pour ça qu'il était avec toi, l'autre fois, au cimetière. Que tu le cachais. Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

« Une protection pour Scorpius. Moi, je ne suis qu'un Mangemort qui s'en est bien sorti pour eux, ils ne me feront pas de cadeau. Mais toi tu es le Survivant. Celui qui a libéré le monde de l'empire du mal. »

Draco me demandait de l'aide. Pouvais-je encore dire que je connaissais l'homme assis en face de moi ?

« Tu te trompe, c'est toi qui l'as fait. »

« Peu importe. Ils ont confiance en toi. »

« Bien. Tu penses qu'il aurait besoin de professeurs attentifs, ou d'un Auror toujours à ses côtés ? »

« Pour l'instant, il suffit de prévenir des professeurs. Si la situation empire, nous verrons les mesures à prendre. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, ou Ginny va te tuer. »

« Il n'y a pas de problème, je peux lui dire que j'étais en mission. »

« Une mission pour quoi ? »

« Disons… Que penses-tu d'une enquête sur un gang de jeunes sorciers qui sème la panique auprès des moldus dans la banlieue sud de Londres ? »

« Pas mal… Ginny est au courant que l'on se voit ? »

« Elle a été au courant des deux premières fois. C'est un euphémisme de dire qu'elle ne l'a pas très bien pris. Elle ne sera pas au courant de celle là, je pense, ni des prochaines. »

Draco nous servi un énième verre.

« Alors il y aura des prochaines fois ? »

« Je… J'imagine, enfin à part si… »

« Si, si. Il y aura des prochaines fois. Ne te met pas dans des états pareils. »

Je boudais. Je ne voulais pas que Draco me considère ainsi. Comme un enfant. Et puis d'abord, je ne me mettais pas dans des états pareils.

« C'est bientôt les vacances. Albus et James reviendront-ils ? »

« Albus, oui, sa petite sœur lui manque et il aime bien rentrer à la maison. James est toujours rentré pour les vacances, mais cette année il préfère faire les 4OO coups avec ton fils. »

Draco manqua de s'étouffer avec son whisky.

« Comment ? »

« Scorpius ne t'en a pas parlé ? »

« Nos enfants se parlent ? »

« Il faut croire. Ils s'entendent très bien avec James. Par contre, Albus ne l'aime pas trop. Je crois que Scorpius est trop mature pour lui, puis il lui a piqué son compagnon de jeu. Les Potter sont très rancuniers, tu sais ! »

Je sens que ma dernière phrase nous a fait pénétrer en terrain glissant. Draco me fixe, pensif.

« Tu m'en veux Harry ? »

Je tente un petit rire « détente d'atmosphère ». Un échec.

« Pourquoi t'en vouloir ? »

« Je suis parti. »

« Tu n'étais plus en sécurité. N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose. Nous avons continué, chacun de notre côté, et je ne t'en veux pas. Il y a juste ces moments, parfois, où je pense à ce que ma vie… à ce que notre vie aurait pu être. »

« C'est vrai… C'est la vie, hein. Même dans notre monde, le passé ne peut être changé. »

« Je ne l'aurais pas changé, même si j'avais pu. »

« Je l'aurais fait. J'aurais pu éviter des erreurs. Astoria aurait pu être en vie. Scorpius un gamin comme les autres. »

Ainsi Draco effacerait notre histoire de sa vie, s'il le pouvait. C'est étrange que cela me blesse, tant de temps après.

« Ca va Harry ? »

« Oui, j'ai juste un peu la tête qui tourne. »

« Tu veux t'allonger ? Manger quelque chose ?»

« Non, merci, ça va aller, je vais rentrer chez moi. »

« Okay. Dors bien. »

« J'essaie d'aller à Poudlard au plus vite, et je te contacte, pour Scorpius. »

« Merci Harry. »

Nous nous séparons sur une poignée de main chaleureuse.

POP

« Bonsoir Harry ! »

« Salut chérie. »

Ginny vient se lover dans mes bras.

« Où tu étais mon amour ? Il est tard… »

« Nous menons une enquête sur un gang de jeunes sorciers qui sème la panique auprès des moldus, dans la banlieue sud de Londres. »

« Tu fais attention à toi, j'espère. »

Ginny se colle à moi et une immense chaleur monte en moi. L'alcool me donne des ailes. Je l'emmène dans la chambre et lui fait l'amour comme je ne l'ai pas fait depuis longtemps.

Je constate que Draco a toujours cet effet aphrodisiaque sur moi. Mais je le rappelle à qui veut bien m'entendre, c'est à ma femme que je m'offre ce soir, non pas à un fantôme qui hante parfois mes pensées.

Draco n'est plus rien pour moi. J'en suis convaincu. Je ne regrette rien de mon adolescence.

Non, Draco n'est plus rien pour moi.

Je n'ai aucune envie de revenir en arrière.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

« Bonjour Monsieur Trismégiste. »

« Je vous en pris, appelez moi Hermès*. Harry Potter en personne! Que me vaut le grand honneur de votre présence ? Vos enfants ? Je vous rassure tout de suite, nous n'avons aucun problème avec eux.»

« Non, je viens en fait pour un ami, Draco Malfoy, qui est en voyage professionnel, donc dans l'incapacité de venir lui même. »

« Un Malfoy, vous dites, est un de vos amis ? »

« Un grand ami, oui. »

« Bien, si vous le dites. Malgré quelques écarts, je n'ai pas de sérieux problèmes avec son fils non plus. »

« Scorpius reçoit en fait régulièrement des lettres violentes de menaces, et ce depuis quelques temps, qui nous sont apparus réellement sérieuses récemment. Nous avons pensé que, pour sa sécurité, il serait bien de prévenir ses professeurs, qui pourraient être spécialement attentif avec lui. »

« Savez vous de qui proviennent ces lettres ? »

« Nous pensons en effet qu'elles viennent de Mangemorts. »

Le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

« Voyons, Harry, vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'ils ont disparus depuis bien longtemps ! »

« Sauf votre respect, ils n'ont pas disparu, monsieur. Ils se font plus discret. Et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Draco Malfoy a été un imminent espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix pendant la guerre. Les Mangemorts agissent dans l'ombre, et cherchent à se venger. »

Hermès gardait son sourire. Je l'aurais giflé.

« De toutes manières, je suis à votre service Harry. Je vous promets de garder l'œil sur Scorpius, d'en parler aux professeurs, et de vous prévenir si quelque chose de suspect se passe. »

« Je vous remercie. Passez une bonne journée. »

« Vous de même Harry, et revenez quand vous voulez ! »

Quel abject personnage. Ce bonhomme ne m'a donné qu'une seule certitude, que les crétins intolérant et bornés existaient toujours.

Merlin, je comprends bien Draco maintenant. Il s'est battu plus que quiconque dans cette guerre. C'est entièrement grâce à lui qu'elle a pris fin. Malgré cela, son nom lui colle toujours à la peau et jamais les gens ne changeront d'avis sur lui. C'est tellement injuste.

Et c'est moi, le lâche, qui me suis fait lécher les bottes pendant toute une entrevue parce que je suis Harry Potter.

Je crois que je déteste l'Angleterre.

J'espère que Scorpius est maintenant en sécurité. C'est bien là le seul point positif.

_Draco,_

_Je me suis rendu à Poudlard ce matin pour un entretien avec le directeur, qui entre nous est un parfait imbécile, mais qui m'a tout de même assuré qu'il préviendrait le corps enseignant de garder un œil sur Scorpius, et qu'il me préviendrait si quoi que ce soit de suspect venait à arriver._

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que nous aurons l'occasion de nous voir bientôt._

_Harry._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les jours succédaient aux semaines, qui succédaient aux mois. Sans que je m'arrête sur le temps qui passe. Les vacances de février étaient achevées depuis longtemps, nous étions déjà en Juin. Plus précisément le 5, c'était l'anniversaire de Draco.

Je n'avais pas pour habitude de lire la gazette -je savais que je serais prévenu par un autre biais si quelque chose d'important arrivait - mais nous la recevions car Ginny y était abonnée.

Mais ce matin là, une image interloquante attira mon regard. Une tête de mort. Avec, comme gros titre _:_

_LA MARQUE DES TENEBRES FLOTTE DE NOUVEAU SUR LA GRANDE BRETAGNE._

_Le corps sans vie de Severus Rogue a été retrouvé ce matin dans un parc de Londres. Il a été tué par un _Avada Kedavra. _Sur son front, gravé avec une lame, se découpent neuf lettres : _Vengeance. _La marque des ténèbres surplombait le lieu du crime. Nous savons tous que Severus Rogue était un espion pendant la guerre, qui nous a aidé jusqu'à la fin à combattre le mal. Les Mangemorts sont-ils réellement de retour ? Voilà la question qui est aujourd'hui sur toutes les lèvres. Le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, Hermès __Trismégiste, que nous avons interrogé, nous a avoué que « Harry Potter avait prédit leur retour ». Nous attendons impatiemment une …_

La sensation d'être en train de revivre ce que j'ai déjà vécu me pris aux tripes. Le journal annonçant chaque matin, inlassablement, le nombre de morts. Cette image, imprimée dans ma rétine, d'une tête de mort et d'un serpent.

Draco avait raison. Les Mangemorts reviennent se venger. Jusqu'où iront-ils ?

Severus Rogue avait été assassiné. Bien que je ne l'aie jamais porté dans mon cœur, il m'avait appris beaucoup. Il nous avait immensément aidé. Sans lui et Draco, cette guerre était perdue d'avance.

Je devais aller voir Draco.

Merlin, la guerre recommençait. A petite échelle, mais c'était là. Il n'y aurait plus qu'un sujet de conversation. La peur envahirait tous les esprits, les gens éviteraient de sortir de chez eux. Joyeux anniversaire…

Nous devons à tout prix trouver les acteurs de ce crime.

Un hibou entra par la fenêtre ouverte. La lettre apportée avait le sceau de la famille Malfoy. Il m'avait devancé.

_Viens chez moi dès que possible. Je préfère éviter de sortir._

_Draco._

POP

« Bonjour Harry. J'imagine que tu as eu vent de la nouvelle. »

« Evidemment. »

Nous nous asseyons et Draco me dévisage quelques instants. Il a l'air de réfléchir.

« Harry, il y a vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter. Les Mangemorts se reconstruisent, petit à petit, c'est certain. D'abord, lorsqu'ils s'en sont pris à Astoria, ils n'ont pas laissé la marque. Aujourd'hui, ils l'ont fait. Tu sais ce que cela signifie ? »

« Maintenant qu'ils sont assez puissant, ils veulent sortir de l'ombre. »

« Exactement. Ils exposent au monde entier leur désir de vengeance et établissent ainsi un climat instable, de peur. Ensuite, ils ont pu se mesurer à Severus. Severus était au courant de cette menace, et se protégeait. C'est un grand sorcier, cela n'a pas du être une mince affaire pour eux de l'avoir. Ce n'est vraiment pas bon signe… »

« C'est étrange, ils ont l'air de se venger que des espions. »

« Nous sommes les premiers responsables de la victoire. Nous les avons déshonoré. »

«Pourquoi se sont-ils attaqués à Severus directement ? »

« J'y ai réfléchi. Il y a en fait plusieurs hypothèses : simplement, il n'avait pas de famille, pas d'amis. Mais c'est aussi une prévention. Ils me disent ; regarde ce qu'on peut faire, regarde ce que tu seras bientôt. »

« Arrêtes Draco. Ils ne t'auront pas. »

« Tu en es si sûr ? »

« … »

Il ricana.

« Je ne suis sûr de rien Draco. Tout cela me fait peur. Il y avait-il d'autres espions que vous, auprès de Voldemort ? »

Draco ne répondit d'abord pas. Il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, mais sans dire un mot.

« Pas à ta connaissance ? »

« Non. »

« Si des noms te reviennent, préviens moi, c'est mon travail de les protéger. »

« Si. »

« Qui ? »

« Ma mère. »

Deuxième révélation choc de la journée. Narcissa Malfoy avait combattu de notre côté.

« Elle vivait au manoir, et entendait beaucoup de choses. Elle voulait devenir espionne. Pour la protéger, j'ai proposé qu'elle me dise les informations, et je vous les rapportais, en même temps que les miennes. Lucius aurait tout de suite remarqué si elle s'absentait un peu trop. Je ne sais pas si les Mangemorts le savent. Mais ils ont l'air d'être au courant de beaucoup de choses…»

« Où est elle ? »

« … »

Draco ne me répondait pas, faisait comme si je n'avais rien dit.

« Draco, où est elle, là, maintenant ? »

« … »

« Tu sais où elle est. Je suis en mesure de lui assurer une protection Draco. Si tu veux son bien, tu ferais mieux de me dire où elle est. »

« Parce que tu crois que ta petite bande d'Auror protègerait une Malfoy ? »

« Ma petite bande d'Auror fera ce que je lui dirais de faire. Nous ne sommes pas des justiciers, nous voulons seulement la sécurité des sorciers, quels qu'ils soient ! »

« Je peux la protéger tout seul ! »

« Non, tu ne peux pas, et tu le sais très bien. Regarde ce qui s'est passé Draco, tu ne veux pas que cela se reproduise. »

« J'ai appris de mes erreurs. »

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

« Je ne fais confiance à personne Harry, et tu es très bien placé pour le savoir. Je n'ai pas besoin des autres. »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te propose une protection. La dernière fois, tu t'es enfui. Aujourd'hui, tu te défiles de nouveau. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

« Ne remet pas sur le tapis des histoires vieilles de vingt ans, je t'en pries. Ma mère est très bien là où elle est. »

« Même à moi, tu ne fais pas confiance. »

« Parce que tu crois pouvoir tenir ta langue sous la torture Harry ? Tu te prends pour un surhomme ? Je me souviens très bien de quand il a réussi à briser tes barrières, tu lui demandais de t'achever, et tu crois que tu n'aurais pas balancé le lieu où était ma mère ? Non, je ne te fais pas confiance, même à toi ! »

«Tu n'as pas changé, hein, tu es toujours ce petit gosse arrogant que tu étais, tu crois toujours pouvoir avoir le contrôle sur tout ! Ne viens pas pleurer s'il lui arrive quelque chose ! »

« Et toi, tu crois que tu as grandi, tu te prends toujours pour le sauveur de l'humanité, mais qui étais là pour te sauver la peau la dernière fois ? Rappelle toi bien que sans moi, tu serais déjà… »

« STOP. Je suis là. »

Nos regards convergèrent en un même endroit. Narcissa Malfoy était là, magistralement droite, avec sa canne, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Malgré son âge avancé, elle était toujours belle.

« Putain, maman ! »

« Surveille ton langage, petit malpoli. Et toi, ne traites pas mon fils comme ça. Vous êtes deux petits barbares qui n'avez pas grandi depuis l'école. Où est passée votre sagesse ? Les temps sont graves, vous feriez mieux d'utiliser votre temps à réfléchir et à agir plutôt qu'à vous battre comme des chiffonniers ! »

Elle nous assena un coup de canne sur le postérieur à chacun. Le silence était froid.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour vous excuser ? »

« Maman je ne suis plus un petit garçon… »

« Aller, vite. Il y a déjà assez de conflit, pas la peine d'en rajouter. »

« Je suis désolé Draco. Je me suis emporté, mais je proposais ça pour votre sécurité. »

« Je suis désolé Harry. Je suis incapable de faire confiance à quiconque, et ma mère est très bien ici. »

« Hé, c'est pas des excuses ça ! »

« Mais il a raison. Maintenant, Harry, j'ai cru entendre que tu étais Auror alors je me demande ce que tu fiches encore ici. Draco, nous devons discuter tous les deux, et tu iras travailler. L'argent ne tombe pas du ciel. »

« Vous avez raison, je file »

« Attends Harry, je te raccompagne en bas. »

Nous descendons les marches en silence.

« Harry, j'ai confiance en toi. Mais au sujet de ma mère, j'ai tellement peur… Tu sais, avec la mort de Severus, mon fils qui continue de recevoir ces fichues lettres… J'ai tellement l'impression de revivre la période qui a suivi la mort d'Astoria. Je ne suis plus libre, je dois toujours faire attention à tout. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

« Accepter mon aide. »

« Merci, vraiment. Je vais y réfléchir. »

Il me serra la main. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était tellement rare que Draco perde le contrôle de lui même. Je l'attirai dans mes bras, et l'entendis sangloter.

« Merci d'être là Harry. Désolé pour tout à l'heure. »

« D'ailleurs, bon anniversaire Draco… »

Il se redressa, et appuya longtemps sa bouche à la commissure des lèvres. Contact qui m'électrisa.

« Au revoir Harry. »

Je suis resté là, pantelant. Trop de choses se bousculent dans ma tête. Je sais que cela ne peut pas arriver avec Draco. J'ai une femme, des enfants. Nous avons eu notre chance. Nous l'avons raté. Il est aujourd'hui trop tard.

J'ai besoin de me changer les pensées, je transplane au travail. Me plonger dans cette montagne de problèmes qui m'attend. Quelles sont les mesures de sécurité à prendre ? Qui sera la prochaine victime ? Et Caetera…

Voilà, fin du chapitre !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, remarquez que du coup j'ai essayé de poster vite !

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours.

Et merci de lire !

A très bientôt pour la suite.

(Review ?)

*Hermès Trismégiste : Je n'ai aucune imagination de nom de sorcier, alors il est tout droit sorti d'internet ! C'est une sorte de sorcier égyptien, je crois.

Shika.


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis là, avec… Quelques mois de retard, je l'avoue. Mon ordinateur a en fait planté (pourtant c'est un mac !), et je ne le récupère que maintenant. Chance inouïe, j'ai pu retrouver toutes mes données. Je vous livre donc ce deuxième chapitre, en espérant que vous vous souvenez que cette fic existe ! Et dorénavant, je vais pouvoir poster régulièrement. Merci de suivre cette histoire, malgré ce long temps d'arrêt.

(Petite pub, si vous aimez aussi les histoires courtes, je profite du bonheur de retrouver mon ordinateur pour publier un OS, « J'écris ton nom à la plume », passez si vous avez du temps !)

**CHAPITRE 2**

Souviendez vous, le chapitre 1 finissait ainsi :

****

_Il se redressa, et appuya longtemps sa bouche à la commissure des lèvres. Contact qui m'électrisa._

_« Au revoir Harry. »_

_Je suis resté là, pantelant. Trop de choses se bousculent dans ma tête. Je sais que cela ne peut pas arriver avec Draco. J'ai une femme, des enfants. Nous avons eu notre chance. Nous l'avons raté. Il est aujourd'hui trop tard._

_J'ai besoin de me changer les pensées, je transplane au travail. Me plonger dans cette montagne de problèmes qui m'attend. Quelles sont les mesures de sécurité à prendre ? Qui sera la prochaine victime ? Et Caetera…_

_****_

Ma journée de travail s'est transformée en nuit de travail, et de nouveau en journée. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis une éternité.

Et puis des semaines de travail intensif se sont enchaînées. Je n'ai toujours pas mis le nez dehors, alors que l'été est déjà bien installé. Je prends mon premier jour de repos, car les enfants reviennent de Poudlard aujourd'hui. Je les verrai seulement à la gare, puis ils partiront directement chez Ron avec Ginny.

J'aurais bien voulu venir avec eux, seulement j'ai trop de travail. Je ne peux pas laisser mon département se diriger tout seul. Malgré que nous n'ayons plus eu de nouvelles des Mangemorts depuis leur attaque, nous menons l'enquête. Tous les anciens Mangemorts semblent avoir disparu. Se cachent-ils ? Est-ce que de nouveau Mangemorts ont remplacé les anciens ?

Dans tous les cas, il me semble qu'il vaut mieux chercher à attraper le vent qu'à les avoir, eux.

Il est largement l'heure d'y aller ! Je suis déjà en retard.

POP

Traverser la barrière du quai 9 ¾ est quelque chose que j'ai fait des centaines de fois, mais je ne m'y habitues toujours pas. J'ai toujours peur de me la prendre en pleine poire.

Je rejoints Ginny et Ron sur le quai.

« Hé, vieux frère ! Comment tu vas ? »

« Très bien, très bien ! Mais nos gamins ont disparu, c'est normal à ton avis ? »

« Toujours en train de trainer ceux-la… Les hippogriffes ne font pas des scrouts, comme on dit ! Où est Hermione ?»

« Madame travaille d'arrache pied sur un nouveau traitement pour une maladie dont j'ignorais jusque là totalement l'existence. Elle ne prend même pas de vacances ! »

« Ca me rappelle quelqu'un… »

« Ginny, on en a déjà parlé, j'essayerai de prendre des vacances au mois de Juillet. Mais c'est vraiment la panique au ministère en ce moment et »

« C'est bon Harry, je sais ! Voilà nos petits diables qui arrivent ! Où étiez vous encore passés mes chéris ? »

« Ben, Scorpius ne trouve pas son papa, alors on l'aidait à le cherchait mais il a pas l'air d'être là. »

Je jette un œil aux alentours, et effectivement, je ne vois pas Draco. Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille…

« Je vais te ramener chez toi Scorpius. Ginny, je vais essayer de venir manger avec vous demain soir, je t'envoie un hibou pour te préciser ça. »

Elle me fixe d'un regard noir. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je la prend dans mes bras, et lui chuchote :

« Hè, fais pas cette tête, je vais pas laisser ce gamin tout seul ici. Je le dépose juste chez lui, et retourne au boulot. Je t'aime. »

Je ponctue ma phrase d'un baiser sur son front. Elle semble rassurée.

Moi non. J'ai l'impression d'être un terrible menteur. Il est en effet très probable que je reste un peu chez Draco. Dans cette phrase trompeuse, je me demande si le _Je t'aime_ sonnait bien. Je ne sais pas si je l'aime toujours autant. Le temps a quelque peu érodé notre passion.

« A demain tout le monde ! Scorpius, on va y aller en voiture, je crois que Draco m'a dit que tu n'aimais pas trop transplaner. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir venir te chercher.»

Je me demandais si Draco avait réellement oublié Scorpius… Il ne fallait pas que le petit s'inquiète. Je devais faire comme si c'était tout à fait normal que je le ramène. J'ai un peu peur de ce qui nous attend à l'appartement.

Scorpius était muet. Petit, je détestais les grandes personnes qui se sentaient obligés de meubler les silences. Maintenant, je ne peux m'empêcher de le faire.

« Alors, Scorpius, qui est ton professeur préféré ? »

« Le professeur de botanique ! »

« Ah ! Neville ? »

« Non, monsieur Londubat. »

« Neville, c'est son prénom. »

« Vous le connaissez bien ? »

« Il était dans la même année que moi, à Poudlard. C'est un ami. »

« C'est un ami de mon père, aussi ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Tu sais, nous n'étions pas très amis avec ton père, au lycée. Nous le sommes devenu après. »

« Papa t'a dit ce qu'il faisait ? »

« Heu… Je ne crois pas qu'il ait précisé cela. »

Terrain glissant. Heureusement, nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

«Vous me mentez. »

J'avais oublié que Scorpius était peut-être un peu plus futé qu'Albus.

« Oui. »

« J'ai peur, monsieur Potter. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Allez, descends, nous sommes arrivés. »

Heureusement, lorsque je sonne à l'interphone, on vient tout de suite me répondre.

« Ouiiii ? Quièèèsse ? »

« C'est Harry et ton fils. »

« Tonfisse ? Mon fils ! Merlin ! Vite, montez ! »

« T'as pas ouvert Draco. »

Je vois que Scorpius est beaucoup plus détendu que tout à l'heure. Il esquisse même un sourire. Imbécile de Draco. Il avait l'air saoul.

Nous arrivons chez lui.

« Luna ?! Ma petite Luna ! Comment ça va ? »

Cela faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vu !

« Tu étais injoignable ! Je pensais que tu étais toujours en Amazonie ! »

« Non, je suis revenue. Je suis très heureuse de vous voir, cher Harry. »

« Êtes-vous saouls ? »

« Vouiii. »

« Arrête. Luna raconte des bobards, il ne faut pas la croire. Héhé, ça rime. Nous n'avons rien à boire. Ca rime encore. Heuu… Allons au dortoir… Voir des cafards ; dans la marre aux canards… »

« C'est bon Draco, j'ai compris le concept. Où est passé Scorpius ? »

Je me retourne et voit Scorpius dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

« Grand-mère tu m'étouffes. Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas… Aller, lâches-moi s'il te plait ! »

« Nous devons aller récupérer des affaires au manoir, avec Narcissa. Scorpius, tu veux rester ici ou venir avec nous ? Poil au genou ? »

« Je viens avec vous ! »

« Bien. Harry, Luna, si vous pouvez rester, c'est avec le plus grand plaisir du monde que je vous invite à dîner ici. Poil au zizi. »

« Voyons Draco. Tu pourrais au moins essayer de me cacher que nous avons totalement raté ton éducation. »

« Ca marche pour moi, je reste manger.»

« Moi aussi ! »

« Géant ! A tout à l'heure ! Poil au… heu… Poil au cœur ! »

C'était la première fois que je le voyais depuis la fois où il m'avait plus ou moins embrassé. Je ne pense pas que c'est le bon mot. Je crois juste que c'était une marque de tendresse, de remerciement. Qu'elle faisait partie de notre amitié, et non de sentiments déterrés du passé.

Ce n'était pas gênant.

« Alors Luna, depuis quand es-tu de retour en Angleterre ? »

« Depuis un an, un peu moins. Je suis déjà prête à repartir. Tu sais Harry, je crois au mauvais œil. Je rentre à peine en Angleterre, que le calme s'en va, et que la peur règne de nouveau. Je pense qu'une force supérieure me transmet un message. Je ne dois pas rester ici. »

« C'est affreux ce qui se passe en ce moment. »

« Pauvre Draco… Tous ses proches sont en danger, et il ne peut rien faire. Il sait que rien ne peut arrêter les Mangemorts. Surtout lorsqu'on ne les connaît pas. C'est comme si tu avais un poulailler, avec des poules, toutes identiques. L'une d'elles est malade, et risque de contaminer toutes les autres. Mais tu ne sais pas laquelle c'est. Tu les tues toutes ? Ou tu les laisses toutes mourir de maladie ? »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport avec les poules. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais aimé les poules. Mon oncle en avait. Et je n'aimais pas ma tante. Comment avez-vous renoué les liens avec Draco ?»

« C'était un peu de hasard je pense. Sa femme, Astoria, a été enterrée à côté de la tombe de mes parents. Nous nous croisions, parfois. Puis nous avons un peu discuté. Petit à petit, nous sommes devenus amis. »

« Vous êtes… amis ? »

Elle avait dit ce mot avec tant de dégoût. Je ne comprends pas.

« Oui. Enfin, je crois. Pourquoi ? »

« Mais Harry, voyons. T'es toujours un peu bêta, toi. Tu ne vois pas qu'il est impossible que Draco et toi soient amis ? Tu te souviens de vous, au lycée ? Vous vous êtes haïs pendant des années. Puis, du jour au lendemain vous avez commencé à coucher ensembles. Tu as eu peur, tu es sorti avec Ginny pendant deux semaines à la fin de notre sixième année, pour te rassurer, mais Draco te manquait trop et vous êtes retombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! Vous êtes comme des aimants Harry. C'est quitte ou double. La haine, l'amour. Vous vous repoussez, vous attirez. Vous ne pouvez pas être de simples… amis. »

EN temps normal, Luna était franche. Elle détestait l'hypocrisie. Saoule, elle l'était encore plus.

« Non, on était jeunes Luna. C'était tout ou rien, à l'époque. Nous ne faisions rien avec modération. Mais c'est différent aujourd'hui. »

« Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Crois moi. »

« Et d'autres, si. »

« Okay. Dis moi juste la vérité : depuis que vous êtes « amis », il ne s'est rien passé d'ambiguë ? Aucun acte, aucune parole ? Et même… Aucune pensée ? Réponds-moi franchement. »

Elle m'avait eu. J'étais fait comme un rat. Alors que j'essayais de me mentir à moi même, Luna m'ouvrais les yeux.

« Si. »

Son sourire était victorieux.

« Mais ça ne prouve rien. C'est difficile d'être amis, nous ne l'avons déjà été. Des fois, des gestes ressortent, que je ne peux réprimer. Nous sommes resté quatre ans ensembles. Et je ne l'avais pas vu depuis. C'est dur de… »

« D'être simplement amis ? »

« Oui. En même temps, c'est génial. Je le redécouvre un peu. »

« Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas engueulés ? »

« ça a mit un peu de temps mais… Si. Il y a un petit mois. La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. Mais ça s'est arrangé. »

« Vous vous êtes excusés ? »

« Plus ou moins… »

« Ah. C'est qu'il t'a embrassé. »

« Plus ou moins. »

« Et tu oses me dire que vous êtes de simples amis ? »

« Merde Luna, tu arrives et tu crois pouvoir me révéler à moi même ! Mais je le sais tout ça ! Non, je n'ai pas oublié Draco, oui, je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Ginny autant que je l'ai été de lui ! Mais je suis marié, j'ai des gosses, je peux pas tout envoyer en l'air simplement pour »

« Vas-y termine. »

« … »

« Tu ne peux pas tout envoyer en l'air simplement pour Draco. C'est ça ? J'ai raison ? Tu as tort. Tu pourrais.»

« Non. Je ne crois pas. »

« Vous êtes toujours là ? »

C'était Draco, Scorpius et Narcissa qui revenaient. Luna se lève, et me chuchote à l'oreille « Tu vois, tu ne peux même pas réprimer ce sourire que tu as, quand il est près de toi… ». Elle m'énerve. Il y a des choses que je préfèrerais qu'elle ne me dise pas. Tout serait tellement plus facile si Ginny me quittait…

Merlin, c'est moi qui vient de penser ça ? Je suis une ordure. Je n'aurais jamais Draco.

La soirée fût très sympathique. Les vins français de Draco nous mirent d'humeur joyeuse. Scorpius n'était pas dans son élément, et alla se coucher. Narcissa aussi.

Nous discutâmes de nos souvenirs de lycée avec Luna et Draco. Et nous buvions, buvions, buvions. Jusqu'à que Luna rentre chez elle. Jusqu'à que je me rende compte qu'il n'y avait plus que Draco et moi dans la pièce, saouls, sur un canapé.

Jusqu'à que Draco m'embrasse.

Je savais que j'aurais dû rentrer chez moi plus tôt. Je regretterai, demain.

Mais nos Tee-shirts étaient déjà par terre, ma bouche contre son cou et sa main dans mon pantalon.

J'aurais aimé que cela dure une éternité. Mais nous étions pressés, et Draco me posséda vite. Cela faisait tellement de temps que je n'avais plus ressenti cette sensation qu'elle me paru nouvelle.

Nous n'étions plus nous mêmes. Nos magies se mélangeaient, suivaient nos corps. Je me répandis, tout contre Draco. Je le serrais fort dans mes bras, pour avoir le sentiment qu'il m'appartenait tout de même un peu.

Il s'est endormi.

Le ciel commence à s'éclaircir, mais le soleil dort toujours. Mon esprit est toujours aussi embrumé.

Je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi. Je me lève doucement, m'habille. J'hésite, en le voyant si vulnérable. En un coup de baguette, il pourrait oublier la soirée. Mais, était-ce vraiment une erreur ? Et si je n'avais pas envie qu'il oublie ? De toutes manières, j'étais incapable de le faire. Je ne voulais pas que ce moment d'intimité disparaisse.

Il allait exister, être là, entre nous, chaque fois que je le verrai. Quand il aura des chemises un peu trop blanches ou transparentes, je me l'imaginerai torse nu. Quand quelqu'un fera des blagues sexuelles en sa présence, je serai gêné. Peut-être même que je ne pourrai plus le regarder dans les yeux pendant quelques temps.

Je porte Draco qui dort comme un bébé jusqu'à son lit, et transplane.

POP

Suis-je un lâche, d'être rentré ? Aurait-il préféré un face à face matinal ?

J'ai trompé ma femme. Qu'est ce qui va se passer ? Devrais-je lui dire ? Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de le lui cacher. Je dois agir. Quitter Ginny, ou arrêter de voir Draco. Je ne peux pas rester accroché à eux deux. En même temps, chacun m'apporte des choses différentes dont j'ai autant besoin.

Je ne me vois plus continuer sans Draco. Mais vivre sans Ginny…

En ce moment, je pense à Draco tout le temps. J'ai tout le temps envie de le voir. Je m'arrange toujours pour avoir des raisons de le contacter. J'ai peur qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Je suis jaloux de ses amis.

Je suis amoureux.

Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, celle de transplaner chez Draco, et qu'il me fasse de nouveau l'amour. Je suis excité la moitié du temps, j'ai le taux d'hormones d'un adolescent de seize ans. Pourtant, j'en ai bien vingt de plus… Heureusement que la magie aide le corps à mieux se conserver. Si j'étais un moldu, j'aurais déjà la peau qui commencerait à flétrir…

Mais, dans ma condition de sorcier, je suis à la force de l'âge. Et je peux encore changer ma vie. Bien sûr, il faudrait d'abord que Draco m'accepte dans la sienne.

Enfin… Je devais aller manger avec Ginny et les enfants ce soir. Je n'ai pas vraiment le courage d'y aller, mais je dois le faire. J'essayerai de ne pas rester longtemps.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Papa ! »

Albus et Lily me sautèrent dessus. James entrait dans sa période « Je suis un grand, je n'embrasse plus mes parents ». Je regrette parfois le temps où il croyait que j'étais le plus fort des papas du monde.

« Salut les enfants ! James, tu ne dis pas bonjour à ton père ? »

« 'Lut. »

« Salut Ginny, salut Ron, Ca va ? Hermione n'est encore pas là ?»

« Ca va bien. Hermione est venue manger avec nous hier, vous vous êtes ratés! »

« On allait passer à table, venez vous asseoir ! »

Tout ce beau petit monde était réuni. Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. L'alcool nous empourprait déjà bien l'esprit quand les enfant allèrent se coucher.

« Bon, alors Harry, ça avance au boulot ? »

« Si tu savais Ron… Rien du tout. Tous ceux qui ont appartenu de près ou de loin aux forces du mal ont disparus, ou ne savent rien. Quant aux anciens Mangemorts, je n'en parle même pas, ils sont introuvables. »

« Merlin… Il n'y a pas eu de nouvelles agressions au moins ? »

« A priori non. Il n'y a eu aucune plainte suspecte. Mais des gens sont en danger, les anciens espions pour l'Ordre par exemple. »

« Bien sûr, comme Rogue… Je ne suis pas allé aux funérailles d'ailleurs.»

« J'y étais, et ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. C'est d'un glauque, une mort pareille… »

« Tu restes dormir ici, Harry ? »

« Non, je me lève tôt pour travailler demain. Je serais mieux en ville. »

« En même temps, tu ne mets pas plus de temps à transplaner d'ici que de notre appartement. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de vous réveiller, Ginny. »

« Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas envie de me voir. »

« Bon, je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué ! Harry à bientôt, Ginny à demain, bonne nuit ! »

Ron nous laissa dans un silence lourd de reproches.

« Harry, quelque chose ne va pas en ce moment ? Tu veux en parler ? Je ne te reconnais plus ! »

« Tout va bien Ginny. Nous sommes juste dans une situation compliquée au travail, il faut qu'on retrouve ces gens. »

« Mais c'est toujours comme ça, avec ton travail. Normalement, tu oublies quand tu rentres à la maison. Et puis, tu étais déjà dans cet état avant la mort de Rogue. C'est à cause de moi, Harry ? »

« Non Ginny. Non, ce n'est pas toi. Tu es ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. C'est plutôt moi qui dérailles en ce moment. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien de spécial. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui. Ca passera. »

« Harry, putain, dis-le moi. »

« Te dire quoi ? »

« Harry, tu sais très bien de quoi je te parle. »

« Ginny, je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire. »

« C'est de revoir Draco qui t'a fait ça. Depuis que tu as bu ce café avec lui, tu es changé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit, ce qu'il t'a fait. Ou même ce que vous avez fait. Tu as la tête ailleurs depuis. Tu ne me mens pas quand tu dis que tu ne le vois plus ? »

« Je l'ai revu récemment, pour des raisons professionnelles. Il a été espion pendant la guerre, et nous devons assurer sa protection. »

« Fais attention Harry. Si j'apprends que tu m'as menti… Ca pourrait aller mal. »

« Ne me menace pas Ginny. Aies confiance en moi. Maintenant, je vais y aller, bonne nuit.»

POP

« Allo Draco ? »

« Non, c'est Scorpius Malfoy à l'appareil. »

« Bonjour Scorpius, c'est Harry. Draco est-il là, s'il te plait ? »

« Oui. Je vous le passe. Attendez un instant. PAPAAAA, c'est Mr Potter au téléphone !! »

« … »

« Harry, ca va ? »

« Oui, je ne te déranges pas j'espère ? »

« Non, j'étais plongé dans mes chaudrons, tu m'a rappelé à l'ordre, je n'ai même pas fait le repas… »

« J'arrive chez toi, et je passe prendre une pizza, Deal ? »

« Deal ! Seulement pour trois, Narcissa n'est pas là, et Luna est repartie. »

« Okay, à tout de suite. »

L'avantage d'être sorcier, c'était de pouvoir commander une pizza et la recevoir en quelques minutes à peine. Ainsi, cinq minutes après avoir appelé Draco, j'étais chez lui.

POP

« Arg, viens par là Harry, on meurt de faim ! »

« Toujours pas couché, Scorpius ? »

« Ben non, papa avait oublié le repas. Mais c'est pas grave, c'est les vacances ! »

« Tu ne manges pas, Harry ? »

« Non, j'ai déjà mangé chez Ron. »

« Mr Potter, est-ce que James et Albus vont bien ? »

« Oui, très bien, ils se régalent à la campagne. »

« Vous leur direz bonjour de ma part ! »

« J'y penserai, oui. »

Le repas se passa dans le calme. Ils étaient morts de faim.

« Ah, ça fait du bien ! Je vais aller me coucher maintenant. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit mon grand. Je te fais un café, Harry ? »

« Je veux bien, s'il te plait. »

Draco était debout, dos à moi, face au plan de travail. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Quelle classe. Je pense que même pour faire du bricolage, Draco porte de la haute couture. Je ne peux résister à l'élan qui me prend. Je me lève, et viens me lover contre lui, ventre contre dos, mes bras entourant ses hanches.

Draco sourit.

« Tu es parti comme un voleur, ce matin. »

« J'avais peur de te voir. »

Il se retourna et m'embrassa. C'était plus doux que l'autre fois. C'était meilleur encore, si possible…

« Tu avais peur de moi Harry ? Je te le jure, que cette fois tu vas crier. Et tu auras le droit de flipper, après cela. »

Tout en parlant, il avait enlevé sa chemise et s'était attaqué à mon tee-shirt. Il nous retourna et me plaqua contre le plan de travail. J'étais allongé contre le marbre froid, lui entre mes jambes. Mon pantalon se fit la malle, rejoint bientôt par le sien.

« Draco, et Scorpius ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Sa chambre est insonorisée. »

Peau contre peau, sexe contre sexe, je voyais des étoiles. Comme dans mes fantasmes les plus fous, il me prit en bouche, m'excita jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, jusqu'à la pénétration.

Oui, j'ai crié.

Mais le lendemain, je suis resté. J'ai redécouvert comme il était doux de faire l'amour avec Draco dans un lit. Le soir, puis le matin. Et puis encore et encore.

Mon cœur s'emballait un peu plus à chaque instant.

Je me sentais entièrement à lui, dévoué. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui à ce moment là. Tout était si parfait.

Draco envoya Scorpius avec Narcissa. Débrancha le téléphone.

Il n'y avait que nous. Je ne voyais que lui. Une journée passa. Une journée entière dans un lit. Nous n'avions plus besoin de nourriture.

J'avais retrouvé le bonheur planant et la satisfaction sexuelle de ma jeunesse. Je me demandais pourquoi Draco et moi nous étions séparés un jour.

La tête sur son épaule nue, je respirais son odeur. Il caressait mon dos, mes fesses. C'était un équilibre parfait.

La lumière du soleil couchant semblait nous lécher.

Je sentais que plus rien ne comptait, à part nous. Cette soudaine bulle de bonheur était inespérée. J'embrassais Draco, encore, je ne pourrai jamais m'en lasser. Je me demande comment j'ai pu survivre sans cela.

Nous avons fait l'amour de nouveau. C'est moi qui l'ai possédé, cette fois.

Merlin. J'ai presque peur de retomber amoureux.

Oooooooooooooooo

Je suis de retour chez moi. Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'invitation de Draco, qui m'a proposé de dormir de nouveau chez lui cette nuit. Ce sera la troisième fois d'affilée. Je flotte sur un nuage.

Ma messagerie est pleine. C'est étrange.

_**Bip**_Harry, ton boulot te cherche, c'est urgent _**Bip**_Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu devrais être rentré depuis longtemps _**Bip**_ Harry, ton boulot me harcèle, j'en ai marre, rappelle les ! _**Bip**_Harry, si j'apprends que tu es chez Draco, pas la peine de rester une minute de plus dans cette maison, fais tes valises ! Je m'inquiète là ! _**Bip**_ Etc…

Oooo

A suivre bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 3**

Souviendez- vous, le chapitre 2 finissait comme ça

****

_**Bip **__Harry, ton boulot te cherche, c'est urgent __**Bip **__Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu devrais être rentré depuis longtemps __**Bip**__ Harry, ton boulot me harcèle, j'en ai marre, rappelle les ! __**Bip**__ Harry, si j'apprends que tu es chez Draco, pas la peine de rester une minute de plus dans cette maison, fais tes valises ! Je m'inquiète là ! __**Bip**__ Etc…_

****

Merde. Merde, merde et merde. Bordel.

« Allo Lucien ? C'est Harry. »

« Monsieur Potter, bon sang ! Enfin ! Où étiez vous passé ?! On avait besoin de vous, la mission a été »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Lucien ? »

« Oui, désolé, une agression au manoir Malfoy. »

« … »

« Mr Potter ? »

« Oui, il y a des blessés ? »

« Rien de très grave en somme. Rejoignez moi à St Mangouste. »

POP

« Lucien ! Je suis là ! »

« Mr Potter. Entrez voir. »

Je le suivi dans la chambre d'hôpital.

« Narcissa, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Scorpius va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Merlin, je suis tellement désolé… »

« Calme-toi, Harry. Rien de grave. Quant à ce qui s'est passé, je ne vais pas pouvoir te dire grand chose. La seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est que j'étais en train de lire, dans le jardin. Puis je me suis réveillée. »

« Mais… Que faites vous là, alors ? »

« Il ont laissé une trace de leur passage. »

Elle enleva d'un coup sec de la main le sort de dissimulation qui agissait sur son visage. Un grand V sanglant se découpait sur son front.

« Ce V… Vengeance.»

« Mais ce n'est pas tout, regarde. »

A l'intérieur de sa main, il était gravé « _your sun is a coward ». _

« Et Scorpius ? »

« La magie ne circule pas encore très bien, à son âge. Le sortilège d'oubliette lui a mis un sacré coup, mais il va bientôt se réveiller. Il a lui aussi un petit souvenir des Mangemorts. Le V, sur le front, et sur sa main, _Your father is a coward. _Sais-tu où est Draco ?»

« Non. Il n'est pas chez lui ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il ne répond pas aux appels, ni aux hiboux. »

« Je vais passer chez lui, pour le prévenir. Je reviens tout de suite. Désolé Lucien, je reviens. Je te rejoindrai au bureau, si tu préfères. »

« Oui. A tout à l'heure. »

POP

« Draco ? »

« Oui ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »

« C'est moi. »

« Harry ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Il me prend dans ses bras, m'embrasse.

« Attends, Draco. »

« Il n'y a pas d'attends qui tienne. J'ai envie de toi. »

Il me pousse sur le canapé et me chevauche. Il n'arrête pas de m'embrasser.

« Draco, Scorpius et Narcissa sont à l'hôpital. »

Il bondit.

« Quoi ? Tu aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ?! Que s'est-il passé ?»

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne sont pas en danger. Et tu auras remarqué que tu ne m'as pas laissé trop d'occasion de parler ! »

« Oui, désolé. Allons-y. »

Il m'attrape le bras, et nous transplanons.

POP

« Nous sommes là ! »

« Draco ! »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, maman ? »

« Je vous laisse entre Malfoy, je dois aller au bureau. Au revoir ! »

POP

« Lucien. »

« Mr Potter. »

« Alors, ont-ils laissé des traces, cette fois ci ? »

« Oui. Une adresse, récupérée lorsqu'ils ont transplané. »

« Et tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ?! Qu'avez vous trouvé, là-bas ? »

« Nous avons formé une équipe et attendons vos directives. »

« Quoi mes directives ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Allez-y, bon sang ! Foncez ! Mais il risque d'être trop tard maintenant. Vous êtes grands non ? Vous savez quoi faire ! »

« Mr Potter, c'est facile de dire ça quand on a été injoignable une journée entière. Nous ne pouvons rien faire sans votre accord, vous le savez. Ce sont les règles. »

« Mais au diable les règles ! Nous aurions pu les avoir ! »

« Nous le pouvons toujours. Quelles sont les directives ? »

« Walter, Miko et vous. Et Candia. Vous y allez en transplanant, dans dix minutes, préparez des potions de ravitaillement, et tout l'outillage habituel. »

« Mais… Nous avions déjà formé une équipe. »

« Vous vouliez des directives, vous les avez eu. Départ dans dix minutes, Lucien. »

« Bien, Monsieur. »

Je m'écroulai dans mon fauteuil, tandis qu'il partait. Cet après-midi avait été très éprouvant. Je devais appeler Ginny. Trouver une excuse pouvant expliquer mon absence.

Ou mieux, tout lui avouer.

J'avais été chez Draco du samedi soir au lundi midi. Comment justifier cela ?

Le téléphone sonne. Merde, et si c'était Ginny ? Mais ça peut être pour la mission. Je suis obligé de répondre.

« Allo ? »

« Harry, tu es vivant ! J'ai eu une de ces peurs ! Je croyais qu'ils t'avaient trouvé ! »

« Je suis désolé Ginny, j'étais juste… »

« Oui, Luna m'a dit. Elle n'allait pas très bien et elle a insisté pour que tu passes la nuit auprès d'elle. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends très bien, elle est importante pour toi et tu ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle va mieux ? »

Un ange passe. Jusqu'à que je me reprenne.

« Luna ? Heu, oui, un peu oui. Tu sais, elle est comme ça Luna, lunatique. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Et cette urgence au travail, qu'en est-il ? »

« Narcissa et Scorpius Malfoy ont été agressés par des Mangemorts, au manoir Malfoy. Mais ils sont en bonne santé. Nous sommes sur les traces des Mangemorts. »

« Oh. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus, alors. Juste une chose, je reviens ce soir à la maison, seras-tu là ? »

« He bien, j'ai beaucoup de travail à cause de cette affaire, donc ne m'attends pas, je risque de rentrer plutôt tard. »

« D'accord. A ce soir, mon amour. »

« A ce soir. »

Merlin. Que je t'aime, Luna. Elle m'a bien sauvé la mise. Je ne sais pas qui l'a mis au courant.

Je dois voir Draco.

« Monsieur Potter ! »

« Walter. Bonjour Miko, bonjour Candia. Alors ? »

« Vous n'allez pas nous croire, Harry ! »

« Craches le morceau, Candia ! »

« On en tient un. »

« Merlin ! Comment, qui ? »

« Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, il y avait quelqu'un de blessé, au sol. C'était dans une forêt. Je pense que c'était seulement un lieu de transit pour nous brouiller les pistes. Seulement, une femme était là, nous pensons qu'elle était trop faible pour transplaner, et que ses hommes ont préféré l'abandonner là. »

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« Nous n'en savons rien, elle était dans le coma. Mais elle a la marque, sur son bras. Elle est en réanimation à Ste Mangouste, elle doit être réveillé à l'heure qu'il est. Nous vous laissons l'interroger. »

« Vous êtes géniaux ! Géniaux ! »

« Chambre A320. »

« Je retiens. Je vous tiens au courant. »

POP

Chambre A320. Nous y sommes. Après tant de semaine passées à les chercher. Nous y sommes enfin. Je frappe un coup, et entre.

« Harry Potter! »

Une femme, la quarantaine, les cheveux blonds, était allongée sur le lit. Son visage m'était familier. Elle était à Poudlard, je pense.

« Bonjour. Comment vous appelez vous ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Je suis Marietta Edgecombe. »

Elle. C'était elle qui nous avait trahit, en cinquième année. Qui en avait porté les séquelles sur son visage pendant longtemps. Le cafard.

« Non. Je ne me souviens pas de vous. Je suis là en tant que directeur du département des Aurors, pour vous interroger. Si vous ne me me dites pas la vérité, je le sentirai. De toute manière, vous avez ingurgité un puissant Veritaserum à votre insu. Mais n'essayez pas de mentir, entendu ?»

« Bien. »

« Que faisiez-vous, blessée, dans cette forêt ce matin ? »

« J'étais en mission. »

« Quelle était cette mission ? »

« Marquer Scorpius et Narcissa Malfoy. »

« Pourquoi étiez vous blessée ? »

« Je n'ai jamais bien réussi à transplaner. »

« De qui suivez-vous les ordres ? »

« Je ne peux pas le dire. »

« Le savez vous ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-il un ancien Mangemort ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment est-il, physiquement ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire. »

« Bien. Pourquoi avoir marqué ces phrases en particulier ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ce sont les ordres. »

« Qui étaient vos partenaires ? »

« Luther Nakra. »

« Vous étiez seulement deux ? »

« Oui. Pour protéger notre identité. »

« Connaissez vous d'autres Mangemorts ? »

« Non. Les noms sont secrets. »

« Combien êtes vous ? »

« Une vingtaine, je pense. »

« Où est votre point de rencontre ? »

« Allée des embrumes. Dans les caves de chez Barjow et Beurk. »

« Bien. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Merci de votre coopération. »

POP

« Lucien, j'ai l'adresse de leur QG. Les caves de chez Barjow et Beurk. La même équipe que tout à l'heure, allez étudier le terrain, et faites moi un rapport. »

« Quand ça ? »

« Maintenant, Lucien ! »

« Oui, bien sûr, désolé. »

« Merci beaucoup Lucien. Vous serez récompensé. »

« Au fait, vous avez reçu une lettre, qui est sur votre bureau. »

« Merci. »

La lettre était de Luna.

_Harry, _

_Ginny m'a appelé pour savoir où tu étais, tout à l'heure. J'imagine que tu étais chez Draco. Je lui ai dit que tu étais chez moi, parce que j'allais mal. Je t'ai sauvé la peau._

_Cela ne se reproduira plus. _

_Il n'y a rien de pire que de mentir. Dis lui tout, Harry. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'attendre, c'est comme t'enfoncer dans un trou, petit à petit. Plus tu attends, plus il sera difficile d'en sortir._

_Dis lui le plus vite possible, ou oublies Draco._

_Luna._

Bordel, cette journée a t-elle une fin ? Elle me paraît insurmontable. Ma matinée idyllique dans les bras de Draco est si lointaine… Je m'attelle au travail que j'ai à faire. Des dizaines de paperasse, d'administratif.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Il fait nuit, déjà, j'ai du m'endormir. Je suis toujours assis à mon bureau. Combien d'heures sont passées ? Merlin, il est minuit passé. Je cherche mes lunettes à tâtons. Il y a un mot sur la table.

_Monsieur Potter, La cave de chez Barjow et Beurk est protégée par des sortilèges, c'est donc sûrement leur QG. Nous avons effectué un roulement de tours de garde autour de la boutique par différents Aurors pour le mois qui suit. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit de suspect, vous en serez prévenu._

_Walter._

Mon équipe d'Auror est géniale. Cette histoire ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Enfin, je l'espère. J'ai deux messages vocaux. Ginny et Draco.

J'envoie une lettre à Ginny lui expliquant que je ne serai là que dans quelques heures, qu'elle ne m'attende pas. J'appelle Draco pour lui dire que j'arrive.

POP

« Harry, enfin. J'essaie de te voir depuis ce midi. »

« Ca va ? »

« J'ai connu des jours plus fastes. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Draco. Tout ça sera bientôt fini. L'enquête a avancé, nous connaissons leur QG. Nous allons les retrouver, Draco, les juger, et les enfermer. Nous allons aussi mettre Narcissa et Scorpius sous protection des Aurors. C'est le règlement. »

« C'est mieux. Si seulement je t'avais écouté, Harry, nous n'en serions pas là. Si seulement j'avais accepté ton aide…Il vont garder ces séquelles à vie. Par ma faute. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Draco. Si tu n'avais pas fais ce pour quoi ils te pourchassent, Voldemort gouvernerait à l'heure qu'il est. Tu es notre héros à tous. Nous te devons tous la vie. Ce n'est vraiment pas ta faute. »

« Harry, je me fiche d'avoir sauvé la vie de milliers de gens si c'est pour que toute ma famille soit assassinée. »

« Moi, je ne me fiche pas que tu m'aies sauvé la vie. »

« Désolé Harry. Je ne m'en fiche pas non plus. C'est juste que c'est dur. D'être seul dans cette maison, mon fils et ma mère à l'hôpital. Tu dors là, ce soir ? »

« Non, je rentre chez moi. »

Je m'approche de Draco et le prend dans mes bras. Il est tellement… fragile.

Ses lèvres se perdent dans mon cou, je le serre plus fort encore. Son odeur flotte dans l'air, elle m'apaise comme rien d'autre ne pourrait le faire.

« Tu vas voir Ginny ? »

Je sens que c'est difficile pour lui de poser cette question. Il ne veut pas que je pense qu'il tient à moi. Draco est ainsi fait.

« Oui. Après tout, c'est ma femme. »

Je sens que j'ai mal choisi les mots. Il semble encaisser.

« Et je suis quoi, moi, Harry ? »

C'est dur pour lui. De paraître faible. En plus, je ne sais que lui répondre. Qu'est-il pour moi ?

« Réponds moi, Harry. On est quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'on fout ensembles ? On termine une histoire vieille de vingt ans ? Ou on en commence une autre ? Je serais ton amant jusqu'à la fin ? Salazar, Harry, tu sais que je ne peux pas supporter ça. Je l'ai déjà été, il y a longtemps. Tu étais alors avec Ginny. Et l'histoire est destinée à recommencer, inlassablement ? Je ne peux pas être le second Harry, tu me connais. Je ne peux plus supporter cela. »

Il fallait bien que l'un de nous deux explose un jour ou l'autre. J'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas celui là. Je suis juste à bout de force, incapable de réfléchir, de lui donner une réponse concrète. Il est là, contre moi, et je sens qu'il est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Mais j'ai une famille. Je n'en peux plus, moi non plus.

« Je ne sais rien de plus que toi Draco. Donne moi un peu de temps pour mettre tout cela au clair. Je te rappellerai. Je suis désolé Draco, je ne sais pas moi non plus. Je te rappellerai. »

POP

Le cimetière. Mon oasis. Et je pleure, assis sur leur tombe. Je n'aurais pas du lui parler si durement.

Trop de choses tournent dans ma tête. La mission. Luna. Draco. Est-il au moins en sécurité ?

Surtout Draco.

La nuit est chaude, et je préfèrerai tout oublier. Il y a des nuits comme celles là, où l'on aimerait disparaître. Pour une durée indéterminée. Revenir quand tout se sera calmé.

Je ne veux pas faire face à demain, à tout à l'heure.

oooooooooooooooooo

Je n'arrive pas à faire le point sur mes pensées, mes sentiments. Je suis débordé par le travail, et ne prends pas le temps de penser, tout court.

J'ai besoin de voir Draco. Mais je ne peux pas le voir tant que je n'ai pas fait ce foutu point. Cela fait dix jours.

Au travail, rien de nouveau au niveau des Mangemorts. Nous ne savons pas trop quoi en penser.

Ginny m'a demandé de manger avec elle ce midi. Je ne sais pas si elle veut me parler de quelque chose en particulier. Nous allons biens voir. Je l'attends à la terrasse d'une crêperie sympathique.

Je la vois, au loin. Plus rien ne remue en moi. Je ne suis plus amoureux, c'est certain. Sa vue me lasse.

« Salut Harry. Tu as commandé quelque chose ? »

« Non, je t'attendais. »

« Ne prends rien pour moi, je suis plutôt pressée. »

Elle était tout sourire.

« Bon, Harry. Parlons franchement. On se connaît assez bien pour être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, je crois. Tu vois Draco un peu trop depuis quelques temps. Je sais bien que tu me trompes. Ca m'énerve un peu que tu m'aies pris pour une idiote. Mais je dois t'avouer quelque chose, moi aussi je te trompe. Tu étais tellement dans tes pensées ces temps-ci que tu n'as même pas remarqué. Je crois que nous ferions mieux de nous séparer, Harry. »

« Wah. Un peu trop d'informations d'un coup, Ginny. C'est qui ?»

« Tu ne vas pas me croire… »

« Allez, pas de cachotteries, au point où nous en sommes. »

« Dean. »

« Tu veux dire Dean Thomas ? Ton ex ? »

« Lui-même… Que penses-tu de ma proposition, Harry ?»

« Je préfèrerais que nous finissions les vacances ensembles. Juste pour les enfants. Je n'aimerais pas que Lily soit mal pour la rentrée. Puis, nous verrons. Je n'ai jamais été très bon acteur.»

« Il faudra bien leur dire un jour, de toute manière. Enfin, les enfants sont chez mes parents jusqu'à mi-août. Il faudra que tu viennes pour ton anniversaire, ils ont prévu une petite fête. On pourrait y aller un autre week-end ensembles. Je serais chez Dean jusqu'à là, tu peux utiliser la maison. On s'appelle ? »

« Okay. »

« Et bien, au revoir Harry. »

« Au revoir Ginny. »

Je ne sais trop quoi penser, de nouveau.

Tellement… étrange. Ginny a toujours été comme un acquis, une constante dans ma vie, et cela depuis mes quatorze ans.

Et aujourd'hui, tout est fini.

J'ai un petit pincement au cœur. Cela peut paraître idiot, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que Ginny pourrait avoir un amant, où qu'elle me larguerait. Elle a prit les devants.

Je crois que c'est tout de même une bonne chose. Cela se fini bien, en fin de compte.

Moi qui pensais achever cette histoire dans un bain de cris et de sang.

C'est tout de même un de mes rêves d'enfant qui s'effondre.

Fonder une famille heureuse… Quelqu'un en est-il capable ?

Beaucoup d'informations en même temps… J'espère que je n'ai pas laissé traîner trop de fautes. Pensez à me laisser un petit mot si vous avez lu, ça motive, quand même !

Shika.


End file.
